Together or not at all, Destiel style
by potterloveralways
Summary: An alien entity is chasing Castiel, trying to eat his powerful grace. Castiel and the Winchesters, with help from the Doctor, are running away from it...until Castiel decides to sacrifice himself. Dean follows him.


This is the story of how Sam Winchester lost everything he had.

In the beginning, it was not a sad adventure. Discovering that other planets, with other forms of life existed, and being able to travel in space and time with a funny alien with two hearts was actually refreshing. For once in his life, he was not really hunting, merely exploring...he could see things most people could not even dream of, instead of killing what they had nightmares about. But everything came with a price. The Doctor met them for a reason...there was an unknown entity which had somehow learned about Earth's angels (the Doctor had been truly amazed ! Also he spent his time calling them the not-really-weeping angels, a strange joke that made him and his beautiful friend laugh) and was not trying to feed on their energy. Eventually, it started chasing Castiel...now, they were the ones who were hunted...and the Tardis couldn't seem to escape this entity, apparently able to chase it through time and space.

And one day, Castiel got tired of being chased. They were at the top of a building. Down there, a pit that seemed only made of white, dazzling light was ready to swallow him. They had been avoiding it for five months now, meeting some other aliens on their way and saving hundreds of lifes (which was the Doctor's and theirs usual business). And they each almost got swallowed by the whity-lighty-thingy (as it had been nicknamed by the Doctor) at least once, even the sweet Clara (who also happened to be one tough and resourceful young woman). Castiel felt guiltier each time...which meant a lot, considering how he was already burdened by guilt ever since he « played God » or locked the angels out of their home.

Standing at the top of this building, looking down at the threatening white hole who could easily feed on the whole state, Castiel seemed thoughtful for a while...until he climbed on the edge. He turned to the Winchesters, a grave look on his face – well, even more than usual. Sensing trouble, Dean addressed him through gritted teeth « What do you think you're doing, Cas ? »

« This thing will never stop until it feed on an angel. If we make it wait, it could hurt other people to keep its energy. And I can't let any other angel suffer because of me. This is my chance to make amends, take responsability for what I've done »

« We've talked about this Cas ! It's not your fault ! You were trying to do what you thought was right ! And the other Dicks of the Lord don't deserve your sacrifice ! » Dean yelled.

« My decision is made, Dean. And I am happy with it. I found peace », answered Cas, almost in a whipser.

« Cas, please... » begged Dean

« You don't have to do this, Castiel, it won't change the way things are now » Sam added, looking as desperate as his brother.

There was a moment of silence. Castiel only stared at them, a small, serene smile on his lips. Clara seemed confused, and the Doctor has its eyes fiercely focused on the floor, tears threatening to leave his big eyes. He knew where this was getting. And he knew there was no stopping it. He knew Castiel was going to sacrifice himself, despite everything the Winchesters could say. He knew what was coming next, as he had already seen it before, with a mad girl and his compassionate husband...so he was probably the only one who wasn't really surprised when Dean Winchester took place on the edge next to the angel.

At this, Sam yelled « What the fuck Dean ! »

« Alright, Sammy, listen to me. I've lost Castiel too many times now. I've lost him to the Leviathans, Purgatory, and I sent him away more than once. I will not let this happen again. » Dean was talking to his brother, but he was looking right into Castiel's eyes. Turning to Sam, he added « You always wanted out of this damned business. You wanted a wife, a dog as tall as you are, a job where you could help other people without risking your own life. You wanted to grow old and die in a library, surrounded by dusty bookes and pictures of your grandchildren. You can still have that Sammy...just not with me...and I knew I was going to die hunting. There is no way out for me. » He swallowed and added, trying not to see his brother's big, round, confused eyes « This is me putting an end to our codependency. This is me choosing the msot beautiful death I'm allowed : with my angel ».

At that, he turned back to Castiel, staring at him like he had never seen him before, mouth slighlty open. « Dean, I am going to die either way...sacrificing yourself will not prevent me from being fed on...please don't die for me » Dean smiled at that, looking like an old, tired, but also wise man.

« I am not dying for you Cas ». His smile grew wider as he place a hand on the angel's cheek. « I am dying with you ».

A thousand emotions displayed on Castiel's face. He was in the same time terrified by the idea of Dean dying, and overwhelmed by the meaning of this act. Dean'd rather die than live without him...together, or not at all...this kind of affection did not even have a name...

« This is marriage » he heard the Doctor whisper, as if he heard his thoughts. The Doctor was crying silently. When he caught Castiel watching him, he sent a knowing look in his direction. Then , with a sad smile on his slightly shaking lips, he snaked a hand around Sam's arm, silently instructing Clara to do the same. The taller Winchester was so shocked he did not even realize it. Understanding what it meant, Cas held both of Dean's upper arms, placing his right hand in the same spot as when he had raised his beloved human from perdition. Dean seemed to take the clue. Ignoring his brother's desperate calls, he circled Cas's waist and said « Come on, Cas. Let's fall for each other...one more time ». And then they fell.

Sam yelled at the top of his lungs. Luckily, he was held in place by the crying Doctor and his schoked companion, or he would have jumped too.

Dean and Cas were not falling. They were flying. Not once did stop staring at one another, trying to convey in this loving gaze all the things that had been unsaid during the years they had spent around one another. Then they reached the pit, still smiling. The white light became even more intense, blinding the three others for a few seconds before disappearing. There was no trace of the hole, of the hunter and his angel.

And this is the story of how Sam Winchester lost everything...until he found his brother.


End file.
